


A wish

by Bun_Conejito



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Dreams, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Conejito/pseuds/Bun_Conejito
Summary: Hi this is a one shot story i wanted to do for the christmas season, in which we will have our wonkyun as the main couple, the whole monsta x appear ^^ as 7, hope you all enjoy this little story about wishes, dreams and how everything come in the right time. This is another abo story /_\ yes i love the genre please excuse me ^^'-->>ONE SHOT <<--
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 15





	A wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey im here to post this little story about our changkyunie and hoseokie and how they fall in love at first sight, form their little family and make all their dreams true ^^ hope you all enjoy it, this is not proofread so excuse any error english is not my main language, also i did this on my phone. So enjoy!!! Hey i mde some corrections on this story ho´pe it is better to read now ^^' thank you to the love show for this little story

_**A wish ~** _

It have been long since Changkyun and Hoseok got married, both decided to do it at a young age of 21 for Hoseok and 18 for Changkyun. Their story have been like a cliche christmas movie encounter, Changkyun was in search of the perfect tree for his home, when he thought he had found the perfect one tall enough, with beautiful branches and a good price, other person put their hand at the same time. He was kind of frustrated at what was happening, but when he lift his eyes he was stunned by the amazing boy in front of him.

Changkyun look up to see who dare to try and take his christmas tree, but he couldn't say anything, he is the most handsome man in the world he thought. He was wearing a red knitted scarf, a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt, black leader jacket, ripped jeans and some converse; he looked perfect. The man smile to him giving him the most angelic smile in the world.

"- Hi, i'm sorry i didn't see you trying to get the tree" say the man to him, "- You can get the tree if you want." Say the man smiling to him again. Changkyun wake up of his dream, when he heard some kids running around close to them.

"- I... i... its ok, you can take it", say Changkyun blushing for stuttering and cursing under his breath for being so nervous. Little did he know that was the beginning of a good life.

They have been married for 3 years now, and are planning to expand their family, as an omega Changkyun has always dream to have his own kids and seeing how happy is his oldest sister with her little pup he is more than excited to start his own.

They have been trying for a year now, it was supposed to be easy as Hoseok is an alpha. But things have been hard, Changkyun used to take suppressants before meeting Hoseok and apparently they have somehow damage his system. Doctors have said theres still time to try as they are still young, but Changkyun is losing hope and Hoseok is worried that he might give up on their dream, but he is sure they will get it, they will have their own pup soon.

Changkyun and Hoseok are taking cate of Changkyuns sister pup, little Kihyun is 3 years old and he loved to spend time with his uncles Hoseok and Changkyun. His sister is traveling for the weekend to celebrate her 7th anniversary with her husband, but things didn't end well.

Late that night Changkyun got the worst call ever. They had an accident a drunk man crossed a red light and collapse with their car killing both of them. As Changkyun is the only family alive they are in custody of little Kihyun. Things change for them and the plans to get their own pup pass to a second place, as their priority is Kihyun now. It was hard for all of them, but their friends Shownu and Minhyuk help them a lot specially their little son Hyungwon, who is the same age as Kihyun, they become best friends and have been a support for each other since the first day.

Changkyun got more occupied with their business as he and Minhyuk run a little bakery that has a little space to get some drinks and sweets, is a very cozy place that smell of sweets and flowers. They have support each through hard and good times, he have been there for Changkyun when his mother died when he was fifteen, and have been there when they decided to partner up to get the bakery, and now is there too helping him in getting used to his new life.

It has been, 3 years since the accident, and things are better now. Hoseok have got a good job at a company to write music and Shownu is one of the top choreographers in the same company, after meeting they too have become best friends. Now Kihyun and Hyungwon are 6 years old and are inseparable, even if sometimes they have their fights they are quick to solve it and be fine again.

Today Minhyuk got to the bakery with a big smile on his face and is more radiant than the sun, he has good news to tell so, he ask Changkyun to be in the bakery early to tell him the news first.

"-Min will you tell me the good news? I can't with not knowing what happened.", say a whini Changkyun who is too curious to wait more time. Minhyuk laugh at his friend impatience.

"- Ok, ok i will tell you!!", he paused and take a paper out of his backpack and show it to Changkyun, "- Look kyun!!! I'm pregnant!!", he say with the biggest smile on his face, "- I didn't knew it until I went to get a check up for feeling so tired this days and a little pain on my back. The doctor say I'm 2 months now!!", he finish while Changkyun is checking the ultrasound that show a little pup the size of a bean.

"- I'm so happy for you Min!!!", he open his arms to hug his best friend, "- I'm so happy for the both of you, I know that you wanted another pup a little brother or sister for Wonnie", he show a sweet smile to his friend breaking the hug and holding one of Minhyuks hands, "- We should celebrate this! Does Shownu know about it?".

"- I will tell him today, I just get the notice yesterday, and I wanted to wait to tell you first.", he say taking both of Changkyuns hands in his, "- You are my family kyun and like a little brother to me, of course you needed to know first. And I know Shownu will be more than happy, the only thing is...", he say looking down and sighing, "- You think Hyungwon will take it well? He is still a little pup after all".

"- Min, I think he will be more than happy. After all, he told Kiki that he wanted to have a little brother like one of his classmates" say Changkyun chuckling remembering that day Kihyun told him what Hyungwon said to him. Minhyuk look up and say to Changkyun.

"- Are you sure? Our Wonnie say that?", he say with hope in his voice, to which Changkyun only nod yes, "- Thanks god that will made the whole announcement easier".

"- I'm sure everything will be fine Min", say Changkyun with a sweet smile.

They start to prepared to opened up the store, and clean everything to attend clients and bake some sweets too, and add new delicacies to the menu.

"- Kyun have you.... have you think about trying to have a pup again?", say Minhyuk hesitant of doing the question as he know have hard it have been for Changkyun.

"- I... i don't know Min.", he stop to look back at Minhyuk, "- I havent think about it since Kihyun enter our lives, he have been like a son to both of us since the first moment. And I have seen how Hoseok is also really happy to have him with us, it has been not only my dream but also his dream", he sigh again and take a breath as this is still one of his biggest dream, "- I dont want to bother Hoseok with this things again, you know how hard has been for both of us before and how stressful was too", he finish saying sitting in a chair and holding back some tears.

"- Kyun is ok I know is hard for both of you", say Minhyuk moving to kneel in front of Chagkyun and taking his hands, "- You can talk to him, he is your husband a very lovely one should I add, I'm sure he will try again with you if you ask him and talk to him", he smile to Changkyun cleaning a little tear from his face, "- Try it kyun, you can have your own pup I'm sure".

"- Thank you Min, I will think about it. Maybe now is the correct time", he say giving a big hug to Minhyuk, smiling knowing he have a very supportive friend and family.

To say the son family is the most happy, is an understatement, Shownu have been preparing since now for the new member to come to the family and he is almost sure they will have another little boy, Hyungwon have been really excited about the news he will be a big brother now so he have say that he wants to be called Hyungwon now and not pup or Wonnie as he is a big boy now.

They are all out to have dinner, the Son and Shin family to celebrate the wonderful news of Minhyuk pregnancy. Everything went well, more than well, the kids enjoy their time and the adults have enjoy the time planning and talking about all the new changes to come.

That night while Hoseok was putting Kihyun into bed, and before he went out of the room, Kihyun stop Hoseok trying to say something but he was hesitant about it.

"- Kihyunie, is there something you want to tell me?", say Hoseok with a sweet voice, "- You know you can talk to me about everything right? Changkyunie and I are here for you. Tell me kiki whats wrong", he say caresing Kihyun's cheek softly.

"- I know ttoki", say Kihyun to Hoseok as he call him like that, "- Is just.... can... can I....", he paused trying to figure how to ask his question in a good way.

"- Say it pup, is ok you can ask anything", say Hoseok to him smiling kindly.

"- Is just... can I have a brother too? Like wonnie", say Kihyun innocently not knowing how hard was that question to answer for Hoseok.

Hoseok come out of the room, doubtful if to say it to Changkyun or not, as he knows this topic is more hard for him than to him. He enter their room clean himself in the bathroom and then sit in the bed where Changkyun is already laying ready to sleep.

Changkyun notice his husbands mood so he move out of the blanket and sit at the back of Hoseok and hug him, "- Baby what happen? Why are you so down? You were fine just a little before", he say moving Hoseok's face to look at him in the eyes.

Hoseok take Changkyun and move him to sit on his lap as he lay his back on the headbed, he sigh before telling Changkyun what Kihyun say, "- Is just something kiki told me just now."

"- What did he say to you? Is something bothering him? Is someone picking on him? Is he sick?", Changkyun ask a lot of questions trying to know what happen to their little pup.

Hoseok laugh before answering getting a confused look from Changkyn as he dont know what is so funny, "- Love, relax please. He is fine dont worry he just ask me something".

"- Ask something?", say Changkyun trying to figure what could be the question.

"- Yes, he ask if he can have a brother like Wonnie", say Hoseok knowing his husband won't be happy if he didn't tell him the truth. Changkyun look at him and instantly his eyes got wet and teary. "- Love, omg thats why i didnt wanted to tell you anything", whisper Hoseok on his ear as he hug him tight.

Changkyun sniffed and sit again on Hoseoks lap breaking the hug, "- Min say to me that we should try again. I mean try to have a pup of our own, but I wasnt sure to tell you as I know how happy you are know with just the three of us.", he sniffed again looking down to his hands.

Hoseok place a hand under Changkyun's chin to make him look his face, "- Love, I adored our little family, but is not a bad idea to try and expand our little family, don't you think? We can try again if you want", say Hoseok sweetly to him smiling and caressing his cheek with a thumb.

"- Are you sure love? Because I don't want to stress you more and make this harder if i can't get pregnant again", say Changkyun sniffing as a tear once again scaped from his eye.

"- Love", whisper Hoseok above Changkyuns lips so closed that is like they are almost kissing, "- I want you to try again, I have faith in this, in us, that we will be able to have our own pup a pup yours and mine", he say as he clean Changkyuns face from his tears and peck sweetly his lips, "- I will try again, if you want it too. Remember is our dream not just mine", he take Changkyuns hands kiss them both and add, "- I wont force you if you dont want to go through this again, love. You are more important to me and I will be happy with anything you decided, ok?".

Changkyun couldn't say anything, and he just kiss Hoseok in the lips slow and sweet. That night they sleep in each others arms, feeling loved and lucky, for have someone that is there no matter what and that knows how to help in taking important decitions.

Changkyun decided to give it a try he talk to Minhyuk, and ask for his support and help in this process as he knows it take a lot of him physically and emotionally. This is a big step for both of them as they stop all treatments 3 years ago when Kihyun get to their lives.

Its already christmas time, again is that amazing and magic time of the year in which all of them are busy. Changkyun and Minhyuk in the bakery, which is a very difficult task now as his belly is big, 7 months into pregnancy make him get tired easily. So Changkyun take more things to do himself with the help of their employees. Hoseok and Shownu are also busy in the company with all the end of the year events too. Non of them can't wait to get vacations and rest. This time Minhyuk and Changkyun decided to delegate the store to their employees just for a week to then closed it on the 31 december for a week.

Changkyun is resting on their house with Kihyun as his company as they have decided to bake some cookies, to bring to Minhyuks house as they are going to visit them; is half a week since they decided to rest more, Changkyun goes to the bakery during the day to check if everything is fine and then goes back to home or to do some shopping, because Minhyuk said, " not just I need the break for the baby, but you too! So just come to check if you want and take a well deserve rest", so they are resting now a pre vacation lets say.

Changkyun has being feeling extra tired this days, but he think it is because of all the work they have done before taking some rest, as this time is the busiest one for them. After baking and decorating the ginger bread cookies Kihyun has demand to go to Wonnies house, because he is hungry and waiting for them. Changkyun knew them better and know why he is so eager to go to Minhyuks house, Hyungwon and Kihyun have being spending a lot of time playing video games as it is a gift from Shownu to him.

They arrive at the house and Hyungwon have open the door, inviting right away Kihyun to go and play the new game his father have bought him. Changkyun and Minhyuk could just laugh at the two little pups.

When they enter and Changkyun, help Minhyuk served some coffee to enjoy the cookies, that Kihyun almost took completely to Hyungwons room to eat them with some milk. Changkyun and Minhyuk sit on the sofa and started to enjoy their time.

"- Kyun, how have you been? You look more tired than when we decided to rest, is everything fine?", ask Minhyuk worried as he look the big bags under Changkyun's eyes.

"- Well I'm fine, but I have been feeling real tired. But I guess is just because of all the work that he have done before", he say taking a sip of his coffee.

"- Are you sure? You should consult a doctor, just in case is something else kyun", say Minhyuk taking Changkyuns hand.

"- Dont worry Min is ok, I'm fine. And I'm sure I will be better soon. To say I must be fine at the end of the week is Christmas and we want to celebrate it together with you and Shownu and of course the little pup that is coming", say Changkyun squeezing a little bit Minhyuks hand and placing the other hand on his round belly, "- And tell me, have you decided the name for the pup?".

"- Since we knew is going to be a boy, Wonnie have been so happy and have suggest a lot of names too", Minhyuk say chuckling and caressing his belly, "- But Nunu have suggest one that I really like and Wonnie also like it".

"- Oh! Really, thats good. What is the the name Min?", say Changkyun excited to his friend.

"- Jooheon, Son Jooheon", Minhyuk say looking his round belly and feeling how the pup move in his belly as he say the name, it feel like if he like it already.

"- Awwnn, Min. Is perfect", say Changkyun with lovely eyes and a sweet smile, "- He will be really lucky and healthy, he will be in the best family possible", say Changkyun feeling how the pup make a kick in the stomach.

"- Thank you Kyun, I'm lucky to have you as the uncle of my babies. You are awesome and sweet and kind, and I know you will have your own pup soon. Just don't give up", say Minhyuk in tears, he is more sensitive because of the hormones, but he is also tearing because he really want Changkyun to have a pup, he deserve to be happy and make his dream true.

Is thursday now, and Changkyun have been feeling worst, more tired and nauseous, he havent say anything to Hoseok to not worry him, but he knows he have to go to the doctor. Kihyun have been worried for him and crying told him to go the doctor so he won't die, Changkyun broke hold Kihyun in a hug and decided that it is time to check what is happening.

He leave Kihyun with Minhyuk, for them to take care of him while he is on the doctor. Changkyun has made Kihyun promise that he wont tell anything to Hoseok and that is their secret. He told Hoseok that he will be out of the house and that he need to take care of some things in the bakery, so he ask if he can go to take Kihyun from Minhyuks house later after work, Hoseok say that is ok as he knows this is a busy time in the bakery so Changkyun can take a while to solve things.

Changkyun didnt lie completely as he indeed went to the bakery, to check a wedding cake for a important wedding, so he went to check on the details of everything. After that in the afternoon he will go to the doctor. He was anxious to know what is happening as he have never felt this sick before. But what the doctor say wasn't what he was thinking.

He went home trying to control his emotions, as he didnt wanted to disturb Hoseoks concentration in his work, tomorrow is Christmas day so he knows how busy his husband is today and how tited he must be. But tomorrow for sure he will talk to the both of them, but for now he will try to hide everything.

Changkyun wake up early on Christmas day is the 24, and will have a little party with Minhyuk, Shownu and Hyungwon as their guest, so Changkyun is preparing the food and decoration for everything to look good today. Everything needs to be and look perfect today.

Changkyun has being trying to look animated even if he feels real tired today after all the work cooking for the dinner, making salads, baking cookies and baking a little cake too as it is a celebration after all. Hoseok and Kihyun are spending their time decorating the tree and having fun.

Changkyun sit on the sofa with a hot chocolate, as he give a mug to Hoseok and Kihyun too with extra marshmellows for Kihyun of course. As Changkyun is taking a sip of the chocolate he felt nauseous which make him run to the bathroom and vomit everything, he knows this is bad as Hoseok is there too.

"- Love are you ok?", ask a very worried Hoseok kneeling down next to Changkyun on the bathroom floor to place a hand on Changkyuns back, "- Do you need some medicine? Do you want some water?".

"- I'm fine dont worry love, I just need water please", he say moving to sit on the floor, and turn to look at the bathroom door to see a teary Kihyun.

"- kyunnie... you... you.. you dying", say Kihyun breaking down and crying run to Changkyuns open arms as he hug him tightly.

Hoseok was teary too, seeing their pup so worried, "- kiki", say Hoseok softly to Kihyun caressing his head, "- He is not dying ok, he is just a little sick but he will be fine soon ok", say him while also taking Kihyun in his arms, "- Do you want to help me take care of kyunnie?", he say softly to reassure Kihyun everything will be fine.

"- Yes! I want to help Kyunnie feel better", say Kihyun to the both of them hugging them both.

"- Ok pup", say Hoseok, "- Help me prepared the bed for him to lay down ok", Kihyun just nod yes and sprint out of the bathroom to the master bedroom of the apartment. "- Love let me help you".

"- Seokie, I'm fine I can walk to the bedroom", say Changkyun trying to get up to go to the bedroom.

"- Oh no, we will take care of you", say Hoseok taking Changkyun for surprise as he take him in bridal style to the bedroom.

The next few hours pass, with Changkyun resting and Kihyun and Hoseok finishing the decorations as the food is already done by Changkyun and they just have to heat it a little bit. Kihyun have been running from the living room to the bedroom to check that Changkyun is resting and getting well.

It is already 6 pm and Hoseok and Kihyun have come to the bedroom with a tea for Changkyun, Changkyun is looking at the wall as he is sleeping when he fell a little someone trying to wake him up, he rolled to the side and lay on his back so he could take Kihyun in his arms and hug him " theres no better way to wake up" he think as he can see his husband with a cup of tea.

Hoseok sit on the edge of the bed and ask him, "- How are you feeling baby? Are you feeling better?", he ask softly as Changkyun sit on the bed still with a clingy Kihyun in his arms.

"- Yes I'm feeling better, just a bit tired. Thanks to you and this little pup here that is taking care of me", say Changkyun as he hug and nuzzle on Kihyuns neck tickling him in the process.

Kihyun start to laugh and squeal trying to free himself from Changkyun, "- Kyunnie let me go!", he say in between laughs, "- stop tickling me", he was giggling as Changkyun let him go and he hug Changkyun still giggling.

"- Love if you want I can tell Shownu and Minhyuk to come tomorrow, if you are too tired", say Hoseok smiling at the scene in front of him, theres nothing better than be with his little family.

"- No love, is ok. And the food is ready, it will be a waste", he say reassuring his husband that he is totally fine after all the rest he got just now.

At 8 pm the Son family arrive at the house, and Hyungwon and Kihyun were the most excited ones, as this year they will be opening their presents together the next morning after santa leave them under the tree.

They are enjoying their dinner, but Changkyun felt nauseous again, so he run to the bathroom, leaving in the table a very concern Minhyuk and Shownu. Hoseok walk to the bathroom to help his husband as he is once again vomiting his food. Changkyun think it is time to tell what the doctor said.

They all sit in the living room after Changkyun came back from the bathroom, Minhyuk is so worried that he is next to Changkyun holding his hand in a way of support for what he is going to say.

"- I think theres something all of you should know", say Changkyun to all of them, "- Hoseok love, can you take the little gift box under the tree?", say Changkyun to a very confused Hoseok who did as told and sit back on the sofa, "- You can open it love", say Changkyun with wet eyes.

Hoseok open the gift but at first he didn't understand, so he take the paper that say ultrasound and then everything click, so with wide eyes he turn to look at Changkyun and say, "- Is... is this... is this our pup", he say with wet eyes too.

"- Yes, is our pup love.", Changkyun was now with tears rolling down his cheeks, "- The doctor say im 3 months now".

Hoseok couldn't believe it, finally... finally they will have their pup, "- Oh love I'm so happy! You have made me the most lucky man on earth", say him moving to hug his husband as they share the moment of happiness the have being waiting for years now, they share a sweet kiss full of love and hope for the future.

Minhyuk spoke first then holding his belly and taking Shownus hand in the other and tearing up of happiness for his best friend, "- I told you kyun!, I told you... you will have your own pup", he finish saying cleaning his tears.

They were all hugging and congratulating each other, when Kihyun and Hyungwon came back from Kihyuns room, where they have been playing after dinner to distract Kihyun and that he don't get to worried.

"- Why are you crying? ttoki and Kyunie what happened?", ask the little boy with teary eyes already, Changkyun and Hoseok kneel on the floor opening their arms to hug their little kiki.

"- Is ok pup nothing is wrong", say Changkyun to him as he is now actually crying on their arms.

"- Do you remember that question you ask me about having a brother too?", say Hoseok softly and moving some strands of hair from the boys forehead as Changkyun clean his face from the tears.

"- Yes, I remember", say him still sniffing and more like a whisper.

"- Well seem like santa make your wish come true", say Hoseok, "- You will have a brother too like Wonnie", he finish saying with a big smile and wet eyes.

Kihyun look at them with wide eyes and covering his mouth like if he couldn't, believe this is happening too, "- Really!? I will be a big brother too?", ask him in a cheerful voice, making the four adults chuckle at the sudden reaction.

"- Yes kiki, you will be a big brother", say Changkyun to him with a big smile and teary eyes.

The celebration of the christmas this year, become a more special one, as they are spending it with friends that are like family and that are there in the good and the bad times. Christmas has always been magic and special for Hoseok and Changkyun which is in first place a Christmas tree what brought them together. But this is for far the most awesome christmas of all, as they will finally be able to expand their little family and is even better than what they originally thought, as they already have another lovely and amazing pup in their lives.

Definitely on Christmas everything is possible... even making wishes come true.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats all !!! Hope you all enjoy this little one shot story, i just wanted to write a little something for this season in hope that you all like it and that an make all of you have a good time ^^ see you in the update of my other fic... see ya ~


End file.
